This is a competing continuation application for the "Hormones & Metabolism: Cells, Tissues, Animals & Humans" training grant, established originally in 1985. Our mission is to provide training at the pre- and post-doctoral levels for independent research careers in studying hormone biosynthesis, receptors, and signal transduction. In recent years, there has been major expansion of interest and recruitment at the school in areas relating to endocrinology-metabolism, obesity, and diabetes; this application reflects the continued trend to increase focus on these areas, while maintaining the successful infrastructure of our training program. Based on discussions with NIDDK program staff, our current proposal requests funding for 6 predoctoral and 4 postdoctoral positions. Predoctoral training will lead to a Ph.D. degree in the Sue Golding Graduate Division (including meeting formal coursework, qualifying exam, and dissertation research requirements, with one of our trainers as mentor in consultation with an advisory committee). Postdoctoral trainees (M.D. or Ph.D.) engage in full-time research for 1-3 years in a participating lab of a trainer; interactions with others of the training Program is through works-in-progress, journal clubs and seminars. Our faculty, as a group, are well-funded, investigators with strong training records, ranging from Assistant to Full Professor, engaged in multidisciplinary approaches which cover the most important areas of diabetes/metabolism/cell signaling research, specifically: 1) Regulation of Hormone Biosynthesis and Secretion (from gene expression to protein processing(Drs. Arvan, Carrasco, Fricker, Scherer, Shields)2) Hormone Receptor Expression, Structure, Function and Cellular Compartmentalization(Drs. Backer, Etgen, Lisanti, Pestell, Rubin, Stanley, Zukin)3) Signal Transduction Molecules, Effectors, and Pathways(Drs. Brownlee, Backer, Charron, Etgen, Lisanti, Pestell, Rossetti, Rubin, Shields, Stanley, Zukin)4) Pathways Regulating Body Metabolism and Disturbances in Obesity and Diabetes(Drs. Arvan, Brownlee, Carrasco, Charron, Fricker, Rossetti, Scherer) This program provides training in an area for which our institution has no other training grant support, namely interaction of hormones, receptors and signaling molecules.